


Melting Marshmallows and Hearts

by HetHetHet (Personal_Helicon)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A bit of violence at the end so be warned, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Camp AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personal_Helicon/pseuds/HetHetHet
Summary: It's hard to concentrate on singing songs by the campfire when your counselor is so dreamy. This cute camper has a big crush on her counselor. He's only a couple of years older than her, so she thinks she has a good chance of kissing him before camp is over for the Summer. Every day, the campers gather by the campfire to tell stories, act out funny skits, and roast s'mores. But today, this cute camper wants to skip the s'mores and go in for a smooch, instead.





	Melting Marshmallows and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsgoodtobegay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgoodtobegay/gifts).



> So this is my first Karamel fic that I wrote for my friend Alice who appears as an OC at the end. Hope you enjoy!

Kara was enjoying camp so far. Though she missed Alex terribly she had made so many great new friends that she found it was well worth it. On the first day she had met Lena Luthor and Winn Schott, her two best friends and had later met the kind camp owner, Hank. They each helped to ease her homesickness in their own special way (especially Lena).

Currently everyone was sitting around the campfire singing camp songs and roasting marshmallows. Kara was finding it hard to concentrate as she was sitting directly across from Mike, the dreamy counselor who had been so nice to her all week. At first his constant hovering had been annoying but she had grown to tolerate him and soon that had turned into something more.

Mike's head turned in her direction and their eyes connected, his forehead gleaming under the light of the flames and Kara felt the irresistible urge to hit him... with a big smooch on the lips! Suddenly Kara was pulled from her daydreams of Mike by her bestfriend Winn, who was beginning to worry over the highly charred state of Kara's marshmallow.

"Kara are you okay?" He queried as her marshmallow finally dropped off her stick with an anticlimactic squelch, leaving Kara embarrassed.

"I'm fine Winn, I was just daydreaming."

"If you say so..." he relented.

"I, ugh, I have to go," Kara sputtered, noticing that Mike was gesturing to the secluded copse of trees to the left of the campsite.

"Wait Kara! Where are you going?" Winn yelled after her, but it was too late as Kara had already disappeared into the dull evening light.

"Hi," Kara's cheeks were red, having finally caught up with Mike, who was leaning arrogantly against a tree. Mike wordlessly wrapped his arms around Kara and moved closer, closing his eyes and puckering his lips to give her the make out of her life.

Suddenly there was a screech, causing the two to jump apart and the nearby bushes rustled wildly as something approached. Kara stepped forward, trying to shield Mike from the threat, but from between the shrubs emerged a person. The young intruder looked frantic and Mike stepped around Kara quickly, attempting to hide his embarrassment at hiding behind a _girl_. "Are you lost? Do you need help?" He asked in an annoyed tone. 'Honestly, I was just about to convince Kara to fuck in the woods,' he whined internally. "My names Alice," the stranger finally spoke, voice eerily calm giving him shivers down his spine. "Die, Mike Matthews," they screeched wildly, lurching forward, brandishing a lesbian knife which they used to pierce Mike's smarmy forehead once.

After, Alice turned to Kara and with the seriousness that only an experienced w|w could manage, told Kara to "fucking gay up and kiss ya home girl Lena Lesbian for fucks sake." Kara, slightly shaken but mostly relieved nodded frantically in response.

"Oh," Alice's face lit up in remembrance. "here's my number, give me a call if you and Lena ever want to explore polyamory," the stranger winked, slipped a business card into Kara's pocket and waved one last time before disappearing into the underbrush. Kara stood gaping for several minutes afterwards before finally shaking out of her stupor and running to find Lena.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it folks.


End file.
